Transformers G1: Unfriended Movie Trailer
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: My own little spin off/parody of this movie using Transformers G1 style for it. Better at explaining this inside.-[COMPLETE ONE SHOT!]


**A/N: Hey everyone! As, I said before in my other one shot, I know I should be working on writing my stories next chapter and all. I am doing that as well, but these two ideas for two one shots came in my head, and I had to write them on here. The plot bunnies for them will not leave me alone at all. So, I wrote the other one first, and now I am writing this one, as the first one will be updated first, then this one after it. **

**I decided to do a little spin off of the movie trailer called, "Unfriended" with Transformers style of it, but it is Transformers G1 style. I saw the trailer, and I want to see the scary movie so badly now. Warning death, gore, and horror because this movie is scary movie. It is not a little one shot story, it just a little one shot trailer for the movie, but in Transformers style as I said before. Imagine the war never happen yet, and all cons and bots are friends to one another. Hope you like it, so enjoy folks!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; Universal Pictures owns: Unfriended and comments made for it too; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Herself**

_*Click the video play button with the arrow pointer, as cheerful little music plays in the background.*_

_***Shows happy and fun moments in life, like graduations, learning to skydive, going on a vacation with friends and family, see a little kid with a dog, and dancing at a party/wedding.***_

ONLINE, YOUR MEMORIES LAST FOREVER

_***Shows your kid riding their bike for the first time, finding out you going to have a baby, dancing at a party/wedding, your kid football game and winning the team touchdowns in the game to win the game altogether, or their first game of the football season, and your wedding with your family there to celebrate it together.***_

_***Shows of Flareup at a party having fun, getting drunk, and other things going on at the party, as the video freeze on the up-close picture of Flareup.***_

BUT, SO DO YOUR MISTAKES

_***Shows YouTube video of Flareup at the party, getting wasted, having fun, and other things going on at the party with her too.***_

"You want to take some pictures." Flareup said, as she moves her legs around showing off little bit of private parts, and gives off sexy poses. "Post it," Flareup said, "I need another drink." She gets another drink of high grade energon.

ON APRIL 9TH, 2013 A VIDEO OF FLAREUP WAS ANONYMOUSLY POSTED TO THE INTERNET

_***Shows Flareup on the ground drunk, pass out, and in a weird position.***_

"Hey! Dude! Look! Look!" A mech's voice said, while laughing at Flareup.

_***Shows zoomed in shot of Flareup drunken state.***_

"Flareup." A femme's voice hissed to her to wake her up.

_***Shows text messager messages posted about Flareup.***_

**OMFP did you see the Flareup video?**

**Yah lol**

**She's such a slut…**

_***Shows Facebook messages posted about Flareup.***_

**Nightbird **WASTE of LIFE

**Cliffjumper **FLAREUP = FAIL

_***Shows a close up of Nightbird message on Facebook about Flareup.***_

**Nightbird **WASTE of LIFE

3 DAYS LATER…

_***Shows a video on LiveLeak of Flareup's suicide.***_

_***Shows and hears Flareup killing herself by shooting herself in the head, as bots scream in terror from this. They comes to her rescue, but she is already dead.***_

TODAY IS THE ANNIVERSARY OF HER DEATH

_***Shows all of us, her friends, going on Skype together to talk to one another, as we all answer our Skype calls.***_

_***Shows, Ratchet, Sky, Optimus Prime, Elita One, Ironhide, and Chromia all answering the Skype calls to talk to one another.***_

_***Shows the mechs on top and us, femmes, on the bottom of the screen on Skype.***_

"Hey! Hi! Hiya! What are you guys doing? How are you guys doing?" All of us talking at once said.

_***Shows switch around, as now us, femmes, on top and the mechs on the bottom of the screen on Skype.***_

"Did you guys find your tickets two weeks ago, like I ask?" Chromia asked.

"No." Ironhide replied.

"Which seats are better? Balcony or Orchestra?" I asked everyone.

The mechs are laughing about something they said to one another.

"Hey Ratchet. Who your buddy?" Optimus asked.

"Who is that?" Elita One questioned.

"I just tried to hang-up on them." Ratchet answered.

"Can we get rid of this bot?" Chromia asked, as she and Ironhide try to get rid of it, and the rest of us tried to figure out who it might be.

_***Shows unknown bot calling us on Skype, as we try to get rid of them or hang-up on them.***_

"I don't know." I told them all.

"Was it here the whole time?" Elita One asked us.

"This is probably a glitch." Ironhide tells us.

_***Shows Chromia full screen on Skype, as she watches the unknown caller, now name billie227 type something at 12:01 a.m.***_

**billie227 12:01am**

GUESS WHO!?

"Well the glitch just type." I exclaimed out to everyone.

"Who is doing this?" Elita One questioned.

_***Shows Flareup's Facebook account with her messages she got on it.***_

**Flareup**

Hey Chromia… who posted the video?

"This is Flareup's account." I told everyone.

"Who would hack into a dead femme's account?" Elita One asked us.

"Maybe it's Flareup." Ratchet guessed.

_***Shows the party photos of crazy and drunk Flareup having fun and getting drunk at the party.***_

"Alright everyone hands up right now. Who is doing this?" Optimus asked, as we all put our hands up to show none of us are doing it at all.

_***Shows us all at the bottom of the screen on Skype, while the unknown bot is the only one at the top of the screen on Skype.***_

_***Shows billie227 is sending us all a message on Skye at 1:21 a.m. with Flareup's close-up picture of herself.***_

**billie227 01:21am**

Tell me who posted the video

_***Shows another message for it at the same time.***_

**billie227 01:21am**

…Or somebot dies.

"Oh my Primus." Ironhide said, as he was shocked like the rest of us.

_***Shows video and all the photos from what happen at the party with Flareup, before her death.***_

THIS YEAR

_***Shows the video of Flareup drunken state on the ground label as FLAREUP KILL URSELF.***_

"Guys seriously. Who posted the video?" Elita One questioned us.

"It wasn't me." Optimus told us.

"Well once of us did." I commented to everyone.

_***Shows another picture of Flareup close-up picture of herself, as billie227 sends another message to us all on Skype at 1:40 a.m.***_

**billie227 01:40am**

Lets play a game…

_***Shows another message for it at the same time.***_

**billie277 01:40am**

...lights out!

_***Shows us all, as our lights in our room go out putting us in pitch darkness. We all are screaming in terror.***_

_***Shows Ironhide banging on the door to get out of his room, but can't. We all can't escape the room we are in at our houses.***_

"A NEW GENRE OF HORROR"

-SHOCK TILL YOU DROP . COM

_***Shows all of us still screaming, and scared out of our minds.***_

"Who there?!" Optimus asked out loud, as he is scare and does not want to die.

"Lock your door!" I exclaimed out to him.

"Just lock your door." Ironhide told his friend.

"Just hide!" Elita One called out to him.

"I COULDN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF THE SCREEN"

-SHOCK TILL YOU DROP . COM

_***Shows a little bit of the sex video of Megatron and Chromia on YouTube label as NSFW: Megatron &amp; Chromia.***_

"Why are you showing this?!" Chromia cries out in shock.

_***Shows the video going full screen and continues playing it, as billie277 message at 1:28am about it.***_

**billie227 01:28am**

Uh oh, that's not your boyfriend

"I didn't mean it," Chromia cried to Ironhide, as he saw the video at the same time the rest of us did, "I swear."

"Oh, you swear!" Ironhide exclaimed, mad at her about it.

"YOU'VE NEVER EXPERIENCED FEAR LIKE THIS BEFORE"

-MICHAEL GINGOLD, FANGORIA

_***Shows Ratchet Skype video glitching on us, as we all try to figure out what going on here.***_

"Man what's going on?" Optimus asked us all, as Ratchet stands up to check everywhere in the room he was in.

"Man what is that?" Elita One asked.

"Ratchet, talked to us?!" I called out to him.

_***Shows all of us are offline on Skype, as it says Ratchet's Skype video is turned off, and dead quiet for a moment. But, then afterwards we are all back online on Skype.***_

_***Shows Ratchet getting attack by something, but we all do know what it is.***_

"Ratchet, are you ok?" I asked for everyone, so all of us can know if he is ok or not.

_***Shows Ratchet freaking out from getting attack, but then his video feed on Skype freeze for a moment on his terrified face. Then, shows his headphones flying off of his head, and his hand getting chopped up in a blender. He is now bleeding with energon blood on his computer. He is now dead, as we all look at each other in horror from this.***_

_***Shows terrified picture of Ratchet, before his death, as billie227 message us all again at 2:13 a.m.***_

**billie227 02:13am**

Who wants to play next?

"I'm signing off." Ironhide stated to us.

"No! No! No! It'll kill you!" Chromia screamed out in terror, as the rest of us are scared for each other and him.

_***Shows another message from billie227 at the same time, as the unknown bot picks us off one by one to kill off.***_

**billie227 02:13am**

…4

"I have logged back on you hear me!" Ironhide yelled out, as we all continued to look scared from this.

_***Shows another message from billie227 at the same time.***_

**billie227 02:13am**

…3

"Why is he counting down?!" Elita One freaked out, as we all were freaked out by this.

_***Shows another message from billie227 at the same time.***_

**billie227 02:13am**

…2

_***Shows all of us freaking out, but a close-up of Chromia and Ironhide freaking out. There is a note on the side of Chromia's Skype video screen saying, "If you reveal this note, you will soon die.". Ironhide freaking out about what is happening to Chromia, as we are too.***_

_***Shows another message from billie227 at the same time.***_

**billie277 02:13am**

…1

***Shows me being the last one to die, as all my friends are now dead. I am screaming in terror for my life because I am scared now.***

***End of video, as the screen title of the movie trailer ****"Unfriended"****. Then, it shows Flareup alive, before her death.***

"This is going to be fun." Flareup said, as she tilts her head from side to side for the camera.

REVENGE COMES ONLINE

IN THEATRES APRIL 17, 2015

**#Unfriended**

**A/N: Done with that one little one shot movie trailer for this. Hope you like it. Hope it scared ya. It did me, that why I want to see it because I love scary movies. Hope you want to see it too. This is what the movie is about ushering in a new era of horror; Universal Pictures' Unfriended unfolds over a teenager's computer screen, as she and her friends are stalked by an unseen figure who seeks vengeance for a shaming video that led a vicious bully to kill herself a year earlier. I put the link for the real movie trailer for it down blow here, if you want to see it.**

** watch?v=IcFHg4rTDuQ**

**Anyway, please R&amp;R, and have a nice day everyone! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


End file.
